Evaluate the usefulness of induced thyroiditis as an immunotherapeutic approach to the treatment of thyroid cancer. The initial approach to this problem will involve the induction of thyroiditis in rats, and the evaluation of the effects of induced immunity to thyroid cancer specimens will also be studied for thyroglobulin using immunological staining, and serum thyroglobulins will be measured in patients with varying kinds of thyroid disease including cancer.